


Undercover Man?

by The_Chronicler



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Chronicler
Summary: What do you think is happening behind closed doors?





	

==========

Undercover Man?

By The Chronicler

==========

"Hey! Get your hands off of my bosom!" Ezra snapped.

Nathen stopped cold. His soft brown eyes slowly rose until they locked with Josiah's across the desk from him.

"Well, they're crooked!" Buck complained from inside Chris' office.

"Only because you keep man handling them!" Ezra snarled.

J.D. choked on his soda. Only quick reflexes saved his computer from a splash, but did little for his sleeve.

"Oh, yes, right. Blame it all on me!" Buck groaned. "Look, if you'd just let me... look: if you rolled this one this way and..."

"Hey. That's not half bad." Chris offered his opinion.

Vin dropped a box of rifle shells, scattering them across the floor.

"hmm." Ezra again. "That does feel right. I am impressed, Mr. Wilmington."

"See?" Buck sounded pleased. "I do know a little something about breasts."

J.D fell out of his seat, sending the office chair skidding across the room to crash into a wall.

The door opened. The three men stopped when they saw the looks on their friends' faces.

Scowling, Ezra put his hands on the padded hips of the elegant gown he wore. He stalked through the room, his high heals click on the floor. At the outer door he paused and glared back at his teammates. "What? Haven't you ever seen an undercover man before?" With that, he grabbed the top of his bodice, gave it one last yank, adjusting his breasts, and stomped out of the room.

J.D. frowned. "Undercover man?"

==========


End file.
